<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 5 times Tommy's family told him to go away, and the 1 time he did by FrugBrug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293371">The 5 times Tommy's family told him to go away, and the 1 time he did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrugBrug/pseuds/FrugBrug'>FrugBrug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Smp Oneshots <3 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepyboisinc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sory - Freeform, THIS ISN'T EDITED, This is so naSTY AHSH, big brother wil and tech are a bit of dicks, im positng another later, im so lazy this is so bad, im sorry its not my best work, there is light swearing, this is family tho, this is rushed, tommy runs away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrugBrug/pseuds/FrugBrug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all-</p>
<p>its sloppy im sorry ;-;<br/>Light swearing- im still learning how to tag everything-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil is the dad - Relationship, Tommy Wilbur and Techno are brothers - Relationship, haha - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Smp Oneshots <3 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 5 times Tommy's family told him to go away, and the 1 time he did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SLOPPY MESS IM SORRY<br/>my cat scratched me while writing!<br/>Wasn't motivate dot make this jefbrubg</p>
<p>anyone have an prompts for dog dream i crave these aus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(1) </b>
</p>
<p><span>Tommy slid open Techno’s door. This was the 5th time he had decided to bother  Techno. Tommy was just bored! He was 10 and Tubbo was out of town, his dad was busy cooking, and Wilbur locked his door to play guitar, and was leaving to hang out with Sally soon anyway! He slid over to Techno’s desk, like he did the other 4 times when he bothered Techno, “Tech I’m bored.”<br/><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Techno made a loud groan, slamming his laptop closed and he turned quickly to face his little brother, “Tommy fuck off please, I’ll play with you after I get done. Go away.” Tommy flinched at the surprisingly angered tone and sadly walked away and to his room. Techno never came to play with him.</span><span><br/></span> <br/><br/><b>(2)<br/><br/></b><span><br/></span> <span>Tommy huffed and glared at Wilbur and his friends. Wilbur had Sally, Shlatt, and Fundy over, and they were all on the couch playing Mario Kart. Tommy waddled into the living room and asked, in his sweet ‘I'll be super nice!’ tone, “Can I play with you?”</span><span><br/></span><span>Wilbur groaned, “God Tommy, can I have some time with my friend without you? You played with us yesterday. Go ask dad if you can go to Tubbo’s.”</span><span><br/></span><span>Tommy huffed, “But I wanna play with YOU! Tubbo is busy today! Come on can’t I play one round with you Wilbur?”<br/><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Shlatt looked ready to speak up, probably to tell Wilbur it's okay, but Wilbur spoke first, “Tommy just go away will you? You’re attached to my side like a parasite,  if you’re so fucking bored go play on my phone.” Tommy blinked, slightly surprised at his brother's outburst. He just nodded and quickly scrambled upstairs. He swore he heard his dad yell something but he didn’t care. He felt tears build up in his eyes. He just wanted to play with Wilbur! He always thought it was so cool how they played! Tommy layed in bed and let a few tears fall from his eyes. He hated being yelled at.<br/><br/><br/></span></p>
<p><b>(3)<br/><br/></b><b><br/></b> <span>Tommy was loudly talking as he walked to school with Tubbo. He was explaining how rude Wilbur and Techno have been, and how they seemed stressed and how Wilbur had yelled at him. He could freely talk about this, because despite Phil constantly telling them to walk them to school and sending them off early so Techno and Wil could walk them to school and not be late to their own classes, his older brothers never actually walked them to school and just let Tubbo on Tommy walk on their own. Tommy exclaimed loudly, “Tubbo are you listening to me? I’m talking to you! Isn’t is crazy that Wil got mad at me?”<br/><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Tubbo sighed, “Tommy please be quiet or something my head really hurts and you’re talking so loud.” Tommy nodded, “Sorry Tubs. I didn’t know.” Tubbo smiled, “It’s okay Tommy. Just be quiet?” He nodded. He’s been told to be quiet quite a lot now that he thought about it.<br/><br/><br/></span></p>
<p>
  <b>(4)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/><br/>Tommy whined, “Daaaddd! I’m so hungry! Why are you being so quiet?” He asked, rather loudly. He  huffed in boredom, “Dad, I'm bored. Can you come play with me? Dad. Dad. Dad.” Tommy kept repeating ‘Dad.’ He was just so bored! Nobody wanted to talk to him! His older brothers kept ignoring him, and when he bothered them when they weren’t busy, they snapped at him and constantly told him to go away, or they’d play later. It never happened. His father sighed, “Tommy, why don’t you go upstairs? You can play on your tablet until I finish lunch okay? Or you can go shower? I’m just a bit stressed and have a headache buddy. Your voice is very loud and I know you don’t mean it to.” Tommy could hear him holding back at yelling. He grew quiet and nodded, “Okay Dad.” Why did it seem like everyone hated him? Why did everyone want him to be quiet or go away? Why..? Should he go away? His own dad told him to leave him alone! Tommy sniffled and sat in bed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b><br/>(5)<br/><br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p><span>Tommy laughed loudly at a joke Willbur had made. He smiled happily as he ate his food. He loved supper, it was finally when everyone wouldn’t ignore him. He threw his hands up, some food flinging off his fork as he happily exclaimed, “Dad guess what!” The food form Tommy’s fork smacked Wil in the face, and Tommy blinked, “Sor-”</span><span><br/></span><span>Wilbur huffed, “Tommy for fucks sake watch your stupid hands! Good god you’re so annoying.” Phil huffed, “Wilbur! Don’t talk to your brother like that!”</span><span><br/></span><span>Wilbur glared, “Why not? It’s so stupid! He keeps doing shit to piss me and Techno off!” Phil sighed, “He’s a kid! He doesn’t mean to do it!”</span><span><br/></span><span>Tommy blinked, “Hey! I’m not a kid!”<br/><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Wilbur’s head snapped to Tommy, “Shut up Tommy! Yes you are! You’re a stupid litte kid! GO the fuck away Tommy!” Techno huffed, “Wilbur! You’re being unreasonable.”</span><span><br/></span><span>Tommy watched in horror as his family argued, and he quickly ran upstairs to his room. Wilbur said he wanted him to go away. Again. So Tommy made a plan. When he went to school tomorrow, he would ditch Tubbo and run. It's obvious his family didn’t want him.<br/><br/><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~<br/><br/><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Tommy waved at Tubbo and promised he’d meet him at school. He wasn’t going to. He was going to run to a park on the opposite side of town. He had taken some of his brother's money, an old phone, some small snacks and a water bottle.  He wasn’t sure how  he was going to live like this, but he didn’t mind. He walked along the sidewalk silently. Suddenly a quiet voice echoed next to him, “Hello?” He blinked and looked up from staring at his shoes. A blonde kid, with a purple hoodie and bright purple eyes was walking next to him. He had a black boot on his foot. Tommy ooed, “Hi! Did you break your foot?” The kid giggled, “Nope! I think it was  a bad sprain, and I need to wear this boot and not walk a lot.” Tommy nodded, “My name is Tommy! Do you have a place for me to stay?” The kid thought for a moment, “My name is Purpled. You can stay at my house for a little!”<br/><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>That's how Tommy ended up staying at some random kids house for the night. Tommy stayed with them for a few days, and he had no idea how much his family was panicking. Tommy laughed as he wrestled with Purpled, careful of his foot. Purpled’s mother wearily called the police, saying the missing boy had been staying with her for a few days. She was hesitant about calling it in, the kid ran away for a reason right? Unbeknownst to the kids wrestling, Phil, Wil, and Techno were on the way.<br/><br/><br/>Tommy blinked at the door when someone knocked. In walked Phil, who didn’t bother to wait for Purpled’s mother to open the door. The moment he saw Tommy he dove down and pulled Tommy into a hug, “Holy shit buddy I am so sorry never do this again please for fucks sake oh my god… why did you leave?” Tommy shrugged, “I thought you didn’t want me around anymore! You always ignore me.. And Wilbur told me to go away.” </span><span><br/></span><span>For the next hour, they sat there and apologised, explained how Phil might’ve lost his job and the stress of the older kids needing a job. Tommy shrugged  and asked if he could still see purpled. <br/></span><span><br/><br/></span><span>The night ended with many hugs, kisses and tears.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>